


Captain Janeway`s relaxation on the holodeck

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: These scenes were taken from the Season 2 episode Resolutions. I like how relaxed Janeway looks, not a care in the world/universe. In my world, this is a holodeck program which Seven gave her as a birthday gift.  Janeway takes a bath in the holographic bath tub, while Seven sneaks into the holodeck, hides behind some holographic bush and takes a peek at the bathing woman **grin**.





	Captain Janeway`s relaxation on the holodeck

**Author's Note:**

> So i let my imagination run wild... ;)


End file.
